Tsukasa's Fantasy
by nightofwasuremono
Summary: Tsukasa starts to have feelings for Miyuki, and one night in her own bedroom these feelings become a bit too much, and Tsukasa needs a release. Mature, Lemony, one off story.
1. A Nice View

**Authors Note: Hello, its been far too long since my last update and I'm sorry about that. University keeps me busy. This is a quick one off story, involving my favourite character again, this time more of a solo act _. I'm trying to think of ideas for 'Always there for you', and how to continue the story. Anyway, enjoy this story, review etc etc and this story is already complete (3 short chapters), so this will be fully uploaded in the next couple of days. I didn't want to upload it all at once.**

* * *

Gym class had just finished at Ryoo High School, and all of the students were getting changed back into their uniforms before the next class began. In the girls changing room, Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki were chatting amongst themselves.

"You were great Tsukasa! We didn't win but it was so close" Konata said.

"Yeah that is true. I did better than I usually do at sports. And it was Kagami who beat me, so it's not so bad" Tsukasa replied.

"You should be proud Tsukasa. Keep up that spirit in the future" Kagami added. "And I'm sorry for hitting you in the face with that volleyball..."

"Hmm, cruel and heartless Kagamin strikes again!" Konata shouted, before being struck over the head with Kagami's fist.

"What was that?" Kagami said, giving Konata an evil stare at the same time. "Are you implying I would willingly hit my own sister?"

"Well, what you two get up to in your own time is your own busin..mmphmhm" Konata tried to finish the sentence, but was silenced by Kagami's hand being forcefully placed over her mouth.

"Shut it, don't say things like that!"

Miyuki at this point just chuckled at the two girls arguing. She liked to observe their antics and she would often start talking to Tsukasa about her sister's reaction to the otaku's jokes.

"Perhaps those two would work better on the same team?" Tsukasa said to Miyuki.

"Yes, they are both certainly talented at volleyball. But I fear the bickering might impede their performance." Miyuki responded.

Tsukasa began to imagine what the Konami team would be like, and all of the possibilities there were. She chuckled to herself. Miyuki, who had resumed getting changed, dropped her bag on the floor by accident, and Tsukasa noticed.

"Do you want me to get that?" Tsukasa said

"Oh no, I can manage. Thank You." Miyuki replied kindly.

Miyuki had bent down to pick up her bag, and at this point she was only wearing her underwear. Tsukasa was watching, unable to avert her gaze. Her heart skipped a little bit. She felt a little jealous inside. Miyuki was in Tsukasa's eyes, and many others, very beautiful and certainly very generously proportioned, especially compared to the rest of the girls in the room who had more petite frames. Konata had also spotted the bespectacled girl reaching for the ground; this was a moe moment not to be missed after all. Her keen eyes also spotted Tsukasa, who seemed very distracted. She crept up the younger twin, just as Miyuki was standing back up straight.

"Get a good look?" Konata said quietly

"Eh!" Tsukasa squeaked.

"She is certainly more endowed than the rest of us, isn't she." Konata continued

"Yeah, she is just too...perfect. It feels a little unfair" Tsukasa said jokingly, not wanting to offend, Miyuki was a good friend after all.

"Well don't forget to be proud about yourself Tsukasa! A flat chest is a status symbol" Konata said proudly.

"Hey, my sister isn't flat chested like you!" Kagami joined in, deciding to get her own back on Konata's previous comments.

"Ow. Those sort of comments hurt Kagamin" Konata said sarcastically

Kagami and Konata resumed their argument together, whilst Tsukasa let out a nervous giggle.

"What just happened?" Miyuki said.

The girls were walking to the train station together, after another long day at the school. Konata and Kagami were in front, arguing about otaku topics, food and homework. Tsukasa and Miyuki were walking behind the two, but they were much quieter than usual. Since the incident in the changing rooms earlier, Tsukasa had been distracted, and Miyuki had noticed that she seemed distant, especially at lunchtime.

"Tsukasa-Chan, are you feeling ok? You have been very quiet today."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yuki-Chan. I've just had a lot on my mind. You know, those days when you just get distracted." Tsukasa replied.

"Yes. I know the feeling rather well. So what is on your mind?" Miyuki asked, with some concern.

"Nothing important, just with PE and 'other' stuff, it has been a strange day. I'm fine though, don't worry Yuki-Chan." Tsukasa said, smiling back at Miyuki.

They had reached the train station, and at this point Miyuki said goodbye to the others, as she boarded a different train to go home. After she left, the three remaining girls caught their train back to their local station. Tsukasa was once again letting her mind wander whilst Konata and Kagami chatted. Miyuki had been on the girl's mind most of the day, for some reason, seeing her friend partially exposed had ignited feelings deep within her and she just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Tsukasa! This is our stop." Kagami shouted

"Ahh, gomen!" Tsukasa shouted back as she jumped up off the seat and ran off the train to join her twin sister and the blunette.

"Jeez, stop spacing out like that; you are getting as bad as Miyuki." Kagami said.

"Sorry sis."

"Now, let's hurry back home, it looks like it could rain." Kagami replied.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed it so far, update will be very very soon. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Stress Relief

**A/N - Here you go, as promised, the conclusion to the short story.**

* * *

It was now late in the evening. Tsukasa was lying down in her bed unable to sleep, which was very unusual for the girl. She was still thinking about Miyuki, and she was thinking about why she was thinking about her so much, it was a seemingly endless cycle and consequently she was distracted for the entire evening beforehand. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of her family, with Kagami in particular becoming more concerned with her twin. Tsukasa shrugged off her sister's questions and went to bed early, but several hours later, she was still struggling to fall asleep.

The image of a half naked Miyuki stuck in her mind and her perverted thoughts began to affect her physically. Her heart began to beat faster, and she felt aroused. As she imagined the pink haired girls bare breasts, she slowly moved one of her hands onto her own chest, feeling her hard nipples against her nightgown. She began to squeeze one of her breasts gently, letting out a small moan as she did so, before rubbing and kneading it with a little more force. A second hand slid under her gown, groping her other breast directly. She pulled and pinched her own nipple harshly; enjoying the stronger waves of pleasure it gave her. Tsukasa's mind raced, she imagined that she was now with Miyuki, playing with her ample breasts, making the girl with glasses cry out in ecstasy, begging the younger twin for more.

Masturbation was a new experience for Tsukasa, and yet it felt so natural to her. She never doubted her actions, she knew exactly what her body wanted, and she moved on without hesitation. She could feel her pyjamas were now becoming damp with sweat, and the crotch of her pyjama bottoms was now clinging to her intimate area. She clamped her legs together, rubbing her thighs and contracting her groin muscles rhythmically, the feeling was incredible. Her core was heating up even more and her bottoms rode up, digging into her groin, the friction bringing another gasp of pleasure from the girl. She began to moan a little louder and more regularly, she could no longer resist moving one of her hands lower. Her hand slid past her waistband, straight to her wet lower lips. Her fingers rubbed up and down, parting the mound and revealing her clitoris. She ran her fingers over it in a circular motion, her voice now climbing in pitch, it was becoming very loud. She buried her face in her pillows, her face bright red as she imagined Miyuki was the one pleasuring her, rubbing her tongue over Tsukasa's swollen lips.

The purple haired girl was now rubbing her entrance, teasing out more and more fluid. Her bed sheets were becoming drenched and the musky smell was all too apparent to her. This turned her on even more, and she began to feel a strange feeling building up. As she rubbed harder, her muscles began to clench, and her butt lifted off of the bed, her back arching. Tsukasa came hard, and it lasted for many seconds, shocking the girl who never really imagined any feeling like this before. She felt her warm cum flowing down her bum, through her gown onto the bed. As she relaxed back down, she sighed, going over in her mind what just happened. She had just masturbated to her best friend, a girl no less. She was also a little concerned with the mess she had just made, but she was too tired now, so she sank her head into her soft pillow, but she still left a hand on her pussy, gently rubbing it, enjoying the feeling as she drifted off into sleep.


	3. Epilogue: Siblings Know

It was now early afternoon, and Tsukasa finally stirred from her slumber, albeit with help from her twin shouting at her from behind her door. Kagami didn't enter Tsukasa's room to wake her up this afternoon for one good reason; she was awake the night before, reading in her bed. Once in a while she would hear moaning coming from Tsukasa's room, which was very unusual, Tsukasa was always asleep at this time, and even if she was awake she was generally quiet. After a while, the pitch and regularity of the moaning was becoming very obvious to the long haired girl, and the volume wasn't getting any quieter either. Kagami stopped reading, she just stayed sitting upright, almost paralysed by what she was hearing. She pleasured herself on occasions too, but hearing your own twin in the next room would be a shock to anyone, especially when your twin was the innocent Tsukasa. After a few minutes, she thought to herself 'She is really going for it; I didn't know she had it in her. Perhaps this is related to her acting weird earlier...'

Kagami herself heard Tsukasa quieten down, and at this point she put down her book and decided to turn in herself, making a mental note to see if anything was bothering her younger twin sister, she was acting very strangely.

Once Tsukasa woke up properly, she slowly got out of bed, and left her room to head to the bathroom. Because she had just woken up she was still a little slow, and she forgot about the eventful night beforehand, she didn't realise a few small marks were still present on her nightgown, and it even still clung to her slightly, leaving little to the imagination. Kagami walked out of her room at just the wrong moment, spotting Tsukasa and her dishevelled appearance, and Kagami knew instantly why.

"Morning onee-chan" Tsukasa yawned.

"Tsukasa, its one o-clock, and umm, you might want to clean yourself up a bit, you look a little...you know..."

Tsukasa looked down, spotting her scruffy and dirty pyjamas, and she noticed the fact she smelled a little bit musty. The memories of the night before came back to her, and she blushed rapidly as she looked back up at her sister. Kagami was now trying not to laugh as she saw the cute look on Tsukasa's face, that look of guilt mixed in with embarrassment and the horror of being discovered by her own sister. Tsukasa rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Kagami thought just one thing as she walked back into her room, and it didn't disturb her as much as she would have thought. 'She cums as much as I do, is it a genetic thing?"

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short flick. The good news is I have developed a fairly decent idea for 'Always There For You', I just need to flesh out the details and get the damn thing written. See you guys soon, and as always, Rate and Review! ~NightofWasuremono**


End file.
